


I'm here, don't go away. [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new version of this fanart, with scars on Erik's bare back. and with that we can imagine a story of rescue, where Charles would have saved Erik from an evil guy. Or, with all those letters in the back of the picture, maybe Erik had gone to war on the other side of the world, and Charles and he were separated for months (years). Erik suffered, but survived and came back. Or this embrace is telepathic. Charles comforts Erik who is trapped far from him. ANGST !!!! and confort :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150712070632227737.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150712070632469830.jpg.html)

I wanted to call this fanart "Salvation" because I imagine this is a scenein which Erik is devoured by darkness , rage, and Charles caught him and leads him towards the light, serenity.

And for once I scanned the drawing before the inking because I really was scared of being wrong ! Sometimes when I covered my first pencil drawing with ink I feel like I will destroy everything.


	2. new scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new version of this fanart, with scars on Erik's bare back. and with that we can imagine a story of rescue, where Charles would have saved Erik from an evil guy. Or, with all those letters in the back of the picture, maybe Erik had gone to war on the other side of the world, and Charles and he were separated for months (years). Erik suffered, but survived and came back. Or this embrace is telepathic. Charles comforts Erik who is trapped far from him. ANGST !!!! and confort :)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180110101209359594.jpg.html)


End file.
